


Dysphoria

by smileytiger28



Series: mcu fansongs [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Ant-Man and the Wasp (2019)
Genre: (kinda?), Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, Dysphoria, F/M, Fansong, Original Song, Possession, if youve seen the movie you know what im talking about, it's like, one sided bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileytiger28/pseuds/smileytiger28
Summary: so i hadn't seenAM+TWat the time of writing, and i read online (accidentally) that janet takes over scott's body towards the end of the movie, so i took my own spin on the scene (and on quantum realm!janet in general) by writing this song for janet to sing while in scott's bodywrittensometime 6 - 29 July 2018sheet musicnot here yet but coming!!!
Relationships: Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne
Series: mcu fansongs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046197
Kudos: 1





	Dysphoria

I wake up tomorrow morning  
and there goes thirty years  
Face no longer wet but dry  
and stretched out from the tears

Where am I? Confusion engulfs me  
For help I scream and shout  
The memories come flooding back  
and a stranger’s voice comes out

I love you  
I just don’t know if you can see me back  
Without you  
I feel my sanity begin to crack  
I am bound to you are bound to me  
Forever  
I am never ever letting go  
Once we’re finally together

Undulations incohesive  
with identity  
Perhaps I just don’t know who in this  
world I’m supposed to be

My vision blurs, my limbs are pins and needles  
My head, my head goes light…  
_(Hank interjects: Janet!)_  
I anchor my mind to your dulcet tones  
'cause I have to win this fight  
Compare me to a carousel on cocaine  
drowning like dust spinning down a storm drain  
You grab my hand  
My fingernails dig into your palm  
in an oasis of cold sweat  
I was lost in the desert  
I don’t wanna go back

I love you  
I just don’t know if you can see me back  
Without you  
I feel my sanity begin to crack  
I am bound to you are bound to me  
Forever  
I am never ever letting go  
Once we’re finally together

Before I fade away  
before I let myself succumb  
and everything once more goes numb  
there’s one more thing I have to say

If my heart were to grow  
reach farther than the eye can see  
span across a million galaxies  
my love for you it couldn’t show

I love you  
I just don’t know if you can see me back  
Without you  
I feel my sanity begin to crack  
I am bound to you are bound to me  
Forever  
I am never ever letting go  
Once we’re finally together

I love you  
I just don’t know if you can see me back  
Without you  
I feel my sanity begin to crack  
I am bound to you are bound to me  
Forever  
I am never ever letting go...

**Author's Note:**

> ik ik the author is dead and all that but this baby does not go quietly into the night. so:
> 
> janet somehow possesses scott's body. time kinda just, passed for her. the past 30 years have been a haze. but now that she's out she becomes a lot more lucid. she talks to hank for the first time since she got sucked in, tells him she loves him, and begs for him to rescue her and stuff. she struggles to keep her hold on scott's body, first in the middle of the song (when hank brings her back by yelling her name) and then at the end (the song, in deliberate irony, fades out as she says "i am never ever letting go...) she doesn't come back. hope/scott/hank get Renewed Motivation and rescuing ensues.
> 
> anyway [come say hello on tumblr :)](https://smileytiger28.tumblr.com/) i need some semblance of a social life


End file.
